


Sprain Secrets

by Lexarbear (Apollos_sexy_curls)



Series: sprained secrets- mashton [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Ashton Has a Daddy Kink, Baby Michael, Daddy Ashton, Daddy Kink, Non-Sexual Age Play, non-sexual daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollos_sexy_curls/pseuds/Lexarbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: michael gets hurt and ashton finds out</p>
<p>A/N<br/>open for prompts<br/>idk if i should make this in to another story let me know if i should before i post part 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sprain Secrets

**Michael: age 2**

**Ashton: daddy?**

 Okay please don't judge me

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

 

 

**_Michaels Pov_ **

 

"Michael it's almost time for the show hurry up!" Luke says as he passes my dressing room. "Okay coming." I say as I put daniel my stuffed lion and my dummy away in my duffel bag. I quickly check my pull up to see if I was wet or not. I wasn't wet that's good. I quickly grab my guitar and I head to the stage.

As I get there Luke is laughing at some thing Ashton had said. "Get ready guys are up." one of the stage managers say.

As Hey Violet comes off stage everything goes dark. It's so dark I can barely see anything. There are screams coming from the crowd thinking that this is on purpose. Everyone is running around trying to get the lights back on. I can feel myself slipping into my head space. Im really scared of the dark I try really hard to pull myself together but it's really scary with the lights off.

     All of a sudden the lights come back on and everything was ready to go. Ashton looks at me with a look asking if i was okay i just nod to him. "Okay guys go" the stage manager says as he pushes us to the stage. Ashton runs up on to stage to his drums and starts doing what he does best. Then we start up on stage and we start the set list.

We were half way through the set list when I felt that I needed to go to the bathroom. When normally I would go near the end of the set list but I couldn't hold it any longer. I let go it was warm at first but then it was growing cold. Two songs later it was really itchy that it was starting to hurt.

The whole time we were playing I felt eyes on me the whole time. Well duh the crowd but these were eyes that were behind me. I knew who it was it was Ashton. Me and luke were jumping around acting stupid when I landed wrong on my foot and tumbled and fell to the ground. Crying out while I hold my ankle. I couldn't stop crying. I felt someone wrap their arms around me.

I was crying so much I couldn't see who it was. "Michael are you okay?" I hear Ashton ask. I don't respond I'm just crying I already know I've slipped into my headspace because my thumb is started going towards my mouth. Everyone in the crowd was silent as the only noise was me crying.

I felt Ashton pick me up and take me off stage. I cling to him as if my life depended on it. He sits me in a chair off stage as a doctor comes and looks at my leg.

"Mikey what's going on?" He ask as the doctor checks my leg. "You have been acting weird the last couple of days. I want to know what's wrong. I want an explanation." I try to stop sniffling so I can reply but instead he starts to talk to the doctor, then to me.

"The doctor says that you have a bad sprained ankle so you can't go back on stage. I'm going to go back and finish the show I want you to go to your dressing room and wait for me. I better get an explanation of what's going on." He says before running back onto stage.

I was taken to my dressing room. I really want my dummy, Daniel, and a new pull up. I don't want Ashton walking in on me doing something I shouldnt be doing so I just sit on the couch. With out realizing it I had my thumb in my mouth and I was drifting off to sleep.

 

*click*

 

I hear a noise that sounds like the door closing. I quickly open my eyes realizing that I had my thumb in my mouth. I take it out of my mouth and wipe it on my pant leg.

"Michael what's up with you lately? You've been acting weird is there something wrong?" He asks as he stands there waiting for an answer that I won't give because I'm on the edge of my headspace close to slipping.

"Michael I'm waiting for an answer." He says.

" 'm jus tired" I mumble looking at my hands. "Michael speak up" He says. I look up at him then back down at my hands.

"IsaidIwastired" I rushed. "Michael don't lie to me I know when you're lying. Tell me the truth." he says.

I think about a response when he goes and sits in an arm chair that has my duffel bag in it. He picks it up and sets it next to the chair. When he sets its down my dummy falls out on to the ground. We both sit there staring at it.

 

"I can explain" I say.


End file.
